Isabelle Lightwood and the Quest for the Good-Tasting Cake
by Pineapple-Mango-Cat
Summary: Maybe this time Izzy won't give someone food poisoning with her food. Sizzy.
Simon was watching Jace and Clary train, their bodies dripping with sweat as they attempted to smack each other with the practice blades, until Jace abruptly stopped, allow Clary to hit him in the hip with the wooden blade.

He groaned as Clary laugh, holding his hip and biting his lip.

"Wait- why did you stop?" Simon asked. "Is there something going on?"

His eyes widened. "Hell yes there is. You don't smell the smoke?"

Everyone's attention turned to the doorway, and they simultaneously got up and jogged through the doorway, down the hall, to find the kitchen door open.

Jace cursed in annoyance as he walked in, already expecting what was in front of him.

"Really guys?! I was trying to prove to you that I'm not a horrible cook, and you ruined it!" Isabelle shrieked in annoyance as they stepped in.

"So I guess you couldn't smell the oven burning?" Jace smirked.

Isabelle frowned. "I followed the directions- I set the oven to the right temperature!"

Jace rolled his eyes as he opened the oven door, and as soon as he did a flash of grey ran out.

"Isabelle, I don't know a lot about cooking either, particularly baking, but I think you're supposed to check the oven before you turn it on.

She gave another shriek at the sight of Church, who had just stumbled out of the oven, hissing at Isabelle while he licked his singed fur.

Simon couldn't hide a chuckle. "Isabelle, you're accident prone. Do you want me to help you?"

Her eyes darted across from them, shifting her bare shoulders uncomfortable. With an aggravated sigh, she agreed. "Fine, Simon."

Clary couldn't help but laugh either.

"Alright you two- were gonna get back to training, hopefully you won't burn down the house.

They left.

"Okay, hopefully we can try to make an okay whatever the hell you're trying to make in peace."

She nodded. "How on earth did Church get in the over though?"

He scrunched his eyebrows. "Cats- always finding the best of places to take a nap."

Isabelle leaned up on Simon, taking his hands in hers and planting a kiss on his cheek. Her cheeks were still rosy with embarrassment and her expression flushed, but she still looked as beautiful as ever to Simon.

Her gaze rested on his for a moment before going back to look at a recipe folded up on the counter.

"You're trying to make cake-" Simon laughed, as Isabelle stared at him.

"Yes indeed, Simon. Would you be a dear and go get three eggs for me?"

He obeyed, opening the fridge and grabbing three milky eggs in his fingers, before coming back and setting them on the counter.

"Crack the eggs into the bowl-" Isabelle said, trailing off.

"I'll show you Izzy." Simon said with a smirk, picking up an egg and hitting it on the counter before seeing it crush onto the counter, not intact.

Isabelle's laugh was immediate and loud, taking the room and Simon aback. She swiped her hand through the broken egg on the counter and rubbed it in Simon's head of thick brown hair, staining it with broken eggshells.

"I guess you don't really know how to cook any better than I do." She giggled, taking an egg in her own hand.

This time even if Izzy obviously had no idea how mundanes cracked eggs (she took out her dagger and stabbed it) the eggs finally fell into the bowl in one piece.

Simon leaned over the counter and gazed down at the recipe, frowning and suppressing laughs at the egg in his hair.

"Where do you keep the flour, Izzy?" Simon asked.

Izzy climbed the counter and reached in a cabinet to grab a large woven bag before climbing back down the marble and placing it next to the bowl.

"I think there's measuring cups in that drawer-" she pointed to another side of the kitchen.

They kept on, Simon grabbing ingredients and Isabelle double checking the amounts of what she was putting in the batter to make sure she didn't mess this up.

"I must say, Izzy. This is turning out better than I thought it would." Simon murmured into her ear, wrapping his arms around her muscular core as she whisked together the batter. When it was finally done she poured it into a pan and popped it into the oven, grabbing out powdered sugar and butter and protein batter and mixing it into a thick paste of frosting.

Simon watched as her hair swung around her waist and her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she looked at the recipe. He stood in the corner now, watching as she finally took the cake out of the oven.

She frosted the cake and with a sigh returned to Simon jumping up and down.

"Now to test," Simon said, walking over to the cake laying on the counter. Isabelle tore off a small piece and put it into her mouth, smiling.

Simon followed and his eyes widened in surprise. "This is really good,"

"I don't think Jace and Clary will mind if we take a few pieces, do you?"

Isabelle slumped onto the floor with the cake in her hands. "I don't think so." And with that, she tore a huge fistful of cake off and stuffed it into her mouth, satisfied with her achievement of baking a cake. Simon joined her, and before they knew it, the cake was gone and Izzy was slumped against his shoulder sleeping.

Later, Jace and Clary refused to believe that the cake ended up actually turning out good. But Izzy and Simon were content.


End file.
